


Nothing left unsaid

by Roguewind



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguewind/pseuds/Roguewind
Summary: This is a Julie and the Phantoms one shot. It's a rewrite of the scene where Julie hands Luke's parents Unsaid Emily and we hear him sing it to them. What if they'd been able to see their son in that moment and hear him sing it to them? Read to find out!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Nothing left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to this one shot of Julie and the Phantoms. Watching the scene where Julie gives Luke's parents his song Unsaid Emily, I felt as if they deserved more than that. Julie, having the power to make the boys visible for the living, I felt as if his parents should have seen their son as he sang Unsaid Emily for them and that's how this one shot was born. Enjoy reading and let me know what you thought!
> 
> I absolutely love the show and really hope there will be a second season!

Luke rang the doorbell and moved to stand behind Julie as they waited for one of his parents to answer the door. He waited anxiously as his hands trembled slightly. He has visited his parents' multiple times since meeting Julie and somehow, he always feels worse when he leaves, his heart shattered into pieces just a little more after having to witness them deal with his death. Being able to blow out the candle on his cake but unable to let them know it's actually him. Let them know that he's there watching over them. Watching their tears fall and being unable to wipe them away and tell them that it's okay and that he loves them.

He sucks in a shaky breath as his father opens the door, sadness showing in his eyes as the light inside them has dimmed since his passing. He swallows hard as his father looks Julie in the eyes, obviously confused by the unknown girl standing in front of him. "Hello, can I help you?" He asks her kindly, yet vigilant.

"Hi, I…I'm Julie. Uhm I believe you had a son named Luke?"

"Yes, that's right…and you are again?" Luke can tell that his father is intrigued by her sudden appearance. "I'm Julie Molina, Uhm your son's band used to play music in my family's garage?" His father, not really sure where she's getting at, remains still and Julie pulls out a sheet of paper from her back pocket before continuing; "I came across a song that he wrote and figured you might be interested?"

His father's eyes widen slightly as she explains this, and Luke can see them fill with unshed tears. "Uhm, well yes, uh, please come in. I… I'm Mitch" He extends his hand and Julie shakes it politely. "Nice to meet you." As she is ushered inside by his father, Luke remains still, unsure of his next move. Julie, however, noticing his reticence, signals with a motion of her head for him to follow, so he enters hesitantly.

"Can I uh get you something?" His father asks her as she closes the front door. "Oh no, I'm good. Thank you." As she looks around the living room her gaze lands on a photograph standing on the side table. She picks it up and he notices her lips twitching up slightly in a smile. "Is this your son?"

"Yeah, that's Luke," his father replies with a fond smile, "when he was two." Luke has to hold back a snort as he knows exactly which picture she's looking at, certain that he'll get a comment or two about it later on.

"Do you have any other children?"

"No."

"Did I hear the doorbell?" His mother asks in a kind voice as she joins her husband's side. "Hi, hon. Uhm this is Julie."

"Hello Julie." She greets her with a kind smile. "Oh, that's a beautiful sweater." Luke feels the familiar feeling of guilt tuck at his heart. His mother; still the same loving, sweet and kind women despite of all the heartache he's caused her. He swallows hard as he feels a lump forming in the back of his throat. He fights to contain his emotions as his mind wanders back to that fateful day 25 years ago. The day he'd walked out on them, leaving on a bad note after an intense argument with his mother. His mother who'd never been anything other than loving and caring toward him.

"Thanks," he's pulled out of his thoughts as the conversations continues, "It's my mom's."

"Julie lives in the house where Luke and the band rehearsed. She was just telling me she found a song that Luke wrote." His mother's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion.

"It's a song about a girl named Emily?" Emily's eyes widen ever so slightly as she's taken aback by this. "Oh," she whispers softly, "I'm Emily."

"Then I think your son may have written this song for you." As she hands her the sheet of paper with the song written on it in Luke's handwriting, her gaze shifted, and their eyes met. She signaled him that he should sing it and he gasped, panic instantly filling his being. Somewhere during her interaction with his parents, she'd decided that simply handing them the song, wasn't good enough. They deserved more. They deserved to know that their son was still here, being toppled with guilt. They deserved to see him, even if only one more time.

Now Luke wanted nothing more than to appear in front of his parents. Let them know that he was still here, watching over them, not truly gone. He wanted them to know that he was sorry for everything. Sorry for running out on them and for the way he'd treated his mom when he did. He wanted to speak those words that had been left unsaid. But in this moment as he stood in front of them while they gazed right through him, he wasn't sure if he could. Not sure if he should either. He didn't want to add to their grief, but Julie's eyes softened, and in that moment, he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Now what you may witness next might come as a shock, but I want you to know that it's all real." Without waiting for a reply, she sang the first line of Unsaid Emily only to be joined by the sound of a guitar. Within seconds, Luke appeared out of thin air. Guitar in his hands as he took over from Julie. His parents gasped and took a step back in surprise. Emily's hand covered her mouth as she held back a sob. She held onto her husband's hand for dear life as he too was trying to keep his tears at bay. For 25 years they hadn't been able to see their son's face. His beautiful eyes. Nor had they been able to catch a glimpse of that bright warm smile of his.

Now out of nowhere he stood in front of them, not having aged a day since the day they'd last seen him. Only then, as he started to sing, did they realize how much they'd missed his voice.

_First things first_

_We start the scene in reverse_

_All of the lines rehearsed_

_Disappeared from my mind_

_When things got loud_

_One of us running out_

_I should've turned around_

_But I had too much pride_

_No time for goodbyes_

_Didn't get to apologize_

_Pieces of a clock that lies broken_

_If I could take us back, if I could just do that_

_And write in every empty space the words "I love you" in replace_

_Then maybe time would not erase me_

_If you could only know I'd never let you go_

_And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave_

_Unsaid Emily_

_Silent days, mysteries and mistakes_

_Who'd be the first to break?_

_Guess we're alike that way_

_He said, she said_

_Conversations in my head_

_And that's just where they're gonna stay forever_

_If I could take us back, if I could just do that_

_And write in every empty space the words "I love you" in replace_

_Then maybe time would not erase me_

_If you could only know I'd never let you go_

_And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave_

_Unsaid Emily_

_(Ah-ah-ah)_

_(Ah-ah-ah)_

_If I could take us back, if I could just do that_

_And write in every empty space the words "I love you" in replace_

_Then maybe time would not erase me_

_If you could only know I'd never let you go_

_And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave_

_Unsaid Emily_

As his voiced faded out, he continued to strum the song on his guitar, for if he kept playing his parents could still see him just a bit longer. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks. He mouthed the words 'I love you" as the last note of the song sounded, and he disappeared from their view again.

At some point during the song his mother had edged closer and his voice had faltered for a moment as he watched her reach out to him only for her hand to go right through him. She'd retracted her hand, visibly trembling with grief, happiness and disbelief. His father had remained in his spot, too shocked and emotional to move.

Julie had stood on the side lines, silently watching the scene unfold in front of her. She'd softly sung back up for him, not wanting to take the risk of him fading away from their view.

The moment he disappeared again his father held onto his mother as they both sobbed loudly, not being able to restrain their emotions any longer. "We love you son." His father spoke for the both of them, his gaze directed at him, no longer seeing him but knowing he was still there.

"How?" Emily eventually managed to croak out, her question directed at Julie. "I can't explain it any other way except that the entire band is still here. Luke, Reggie and Alex. They're with me in my family's garage, their old studio. I'm the only one that can see them and interact with them but somehow their music can still be heard by the living and whenever I sing with them, they become visible to everyone." At first Julie was afraid they might actually call the police and have her locked up. They probably would've if they hadn't witnessed it, the ghost of their son standing in front of them, with their own eyes. Emily sank down in a lounge chair as she contemplated this, a small spark flickering through her eyes. "So, the other day…when it was his birthday… and the candle blew out by itself…, –" Julie smiled, "That was Luke, he was with you that day."

Luke's father finally overcome by the mere shock of seeing his dead son addressed her. "You have no idea how much this means to us…, –" he swallowed hard, fighting more tears that threatened to fall. Emily grabbed ahold of his hand and took over. "If he's still here, could you let him know that we love him, _so much_ , and that we don't blame him," she wiped a lone tear away, unaware of the fact that Luke had attempted to do the same for her, only to have his hand go right through her, "we don't blame him and forgive him for leaving. "

Julie smiled at Luke sadly. "Oh, he knows."

Luke's vision blurred as his eyes filled with more unshed tears upon hearing those liberating words. It felt as if a heavy weight was literally being lifted off his chest and he could breathe freely again. He felt liberated by the fact that his parents didn't blame him and forgave him for leaving. For the first time since stepping over the threshold of his family home was he able to smile. A genuine smile.

"Thank you so much. You are always welcome here," his father looked him directly in the eyes, not really seeing them, but Luke knew he was addressing him, " _both_ of you."

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for this one shot, what did you think? I hope you liked it. It's a very emotional scene and I tried to capture everyone's emotions well. It's also a very sad and touching song and it's so beautiful.
> 
> Let me know what you thought and if you might want to read more Julie and the Phantoms fanfics from me in the future, comments are much appreciated:)


End file.
